The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly, to tool housings for power tools.
Various power tools, including corded electric, cordless electric and pneumatic tools, are well-known. Examples of such tools include, but are not limited to, drills, drill drivers, impact wrenches, grease guns and the like. Many of these tools have a pistol style housing generally including a tool body defining a head portion with a handle depending therefrom. A trigger or the like is typically provided at the forward junction of the head portion and the handle. In an effort to make such tools lighter, the tool body is typically manufactured from plastic or the like formed in a clam shell manner in which opposed halves of the body are formed separately and then joined together. Such tools have been known to experience cracking, particularly when dropped. It is also desirable to protect internal components, e.g. the motor or the like, if the tool is subject to a significant impact.
It is desired to provide an improved pistol style and/or clam shell style tool housing and support structure.